


Sucede a Medianoche

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuso Psicológico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eso no es siempre lindo, Hannibal quiere que Will sea suyo, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Universo Alterno, Victoriano, Will quiere ser Will
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Esta historia fue una petición de mis Patreons, entre las peticiones que pueden hacer al ames se hizo la sugerencia de un Omegaverse Victoriano Hannigram. Al final me gustó tanto la idea que terminó siendo mucho más largo que el tamaño que tendría como beneficio de Patreon...Resumen:Will Graham es el primer omega en trabajar para policía, ayudando a resolver homicidios que aterran a la ciudad. Así conoce a Hannibal Lecter, un conde Alfa que trabaja por placer y que encuentra al complejo omega de lo más atractivo, decidido a hacerle su esposo a toda costa.Lo que Will no sabe es que Hannibal Lecter oculta un oscuro secreto y quizás lo descubra hasta que sea demasaido tarde.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. La mujer en el muelle

El Dr. Hannibal Lecter llegaba a casa de la clínica casi a diario a las 7 de la noche. Aquella era una regla autoimpuesta, había mucha menos gente enferma en Londres desde la última epidemia de cólera unos años antes pero eso no hacía que su día fuera menos agitado. Así que salir a las 6:30 era algo que había determinado pasaría siempre o terminaría atrapado en el flujo de pacientes que trataba de curar.

Muchos casos eran una pérdida de tiempo, pero a Hannibal le gustaba intentar. Entre la clase baja, artesanos, mineros y obreros en general, la expectativa de vida no era de más de 40 años y si bien Hannibal, con su título nobiliario y su enorme fortuna, podía esperar una larga y amena vida, quería darle a otros esa posibilidad. Al menos a aquellos que lo merecían.

Hannibal también era excepcionalmente quisquilloso, especialmente con los modales. No soportaba a la gente grosera o vulgar, por lo cual a pesar de ser un alfa adinerado, apuesto y con capital no se le solía ver en la mayoría de los establecimientos de ocio que frecuentaban otros hombres como burdeles, bares o en las calles donde la prostitución parecía reinar sobre todas las cosas. Hannibal no tendría problema buscando compañía si eso quisiera, pero prefería pasar su tiempo en el ballet, en la ópera, en el teatro o bien en su propio hogar leyendo lo último que tenía para ofrecerle la escena literaria.

Dejó su maletín en la puerta y se quitó el abrigo apenas entrar a su casa. Las luces estaban encendidas y lo agradecía, pagar el precio de instalar en su hogar lámparas de gas hace tantos años había sido una de sus mejores inversiones al patrimonio familiar.

No hubo dejado el recibidor de la casa cuando escuchó los apresurados pasos de su joven criada. Abigail no debía tener más de 17 años, pero ya trabajaba como sirvienta en una casa de la magnitud de la suya y se sentía afortunada. El amo Lecter era amable, generoso y sobre todo un hombre decente que no azotaba a sus empleados. Hannibal sabía que el padre de la chica era obrero y su madre se dedicaba a la costura, estadísticamente Abigail tenía dos opciones en la vida. Encontrar una buena casa para servir, con la esperanza de casarse con algún otro miembro de la servidumbre, o terminar en las calles. Estaba más que dispuesto a darle una oportunidad de mejorar su situación, con un trabajo que incluía alojamiento y comida que nadie rechazaría, y ella no lo hizo.

Entendía que la sociedad reprimida en la que vivían no dejaba espacio para una sexualidad plena como la que se le había inculcado hace muchos años en los viajes con su tía Murasaki, pero encontraba fascinante el hecho de que un reino que hace los manteles del largo suficiente para que un hombre no pueda ver los tobillos de una mujer tenga tanta demanda por sexo en sus barrios bajos y entre la alta burguesía y la nobleza por igual. Para Hannibal aquella discreta búsqueda de placeres licenciosos no le era atractiva, encontraba el desarrollo de la mente mucho más atractivo.

Quizás por eso a sus 34 años no se había casado. Sin duda no era por su posición, su título, su fortuna, su carrera o su apariencia. Era extremadamente pulcro, con el cabello siempre perfectamente peinado, la ropa bien cortada y sin un hilo fuera de lugar, siempre en color negro, camisas blancas con el cuello alto y la corbata ajustada, el único toque de color en su atuendo. 

Estaba tan orgulloso de su acicalamiento que no usaba colonia, sabía que incluso sin ella su aroma era agradable, una mezcla de sus jabones de baño y su natural aroma a alfa de sangre pura.

La vocecita de Abigail lo regresó a la realidad en un par de segundos.

—Lo lamento Abigail, me temo que me he perdido en mis pensamientos. ¿Decías?

—Le ha llegado un mensaje urgente, Señor. Es del comisionado Crawford. —Dijo la muchacha entregándole una notita que había sacado del bolsillo de su delantal inmaculadamente blanco.

— ¿Hace cuánto fue esto?

—Tendrá unos 10 minutos, señor. No más.

—Hazme un favor, querida, pídele a Adam que busque de inmediato un carruaje y que me vea en la puerta en cuanto esté listo.

—Sí, Señor.

Cuando la muchacha salió de la habitación, dejando detrás sólo el taconeo de sus pasitos por el pasillo Hannibal volvió a leer la nota. Aquello no era habitual pero tampoco le era una situación extraña. Jack Crawford era un buen amigo, comisionado de la policía y alguien a quién estaba más que feliz de hacerle favores. La nota, escrita en apresurada caligrafía, decía lo siguiente:

_ “Estimado Doctor Lecter, lamento importunarle en su hogar y con un acontecimiento sombrío. Me temo que mi médico forense de guardia, el Doctor Chilton, está indispuesto a causa de su salud y requiero su apoyo para examinar a una víctima. Le pido se prepare pues la escena es por demás perturbadora. Le esperaré en el muelle número 5 a la brevedad. Atte. Jack Crawford” _

Una escena perturbadora. Jack no tenía idea de lo que era perturbador, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo sin que Hannibal pintara su propio cuadro para su estimado amigo. Pero este no era momento para reflexionar sobre ello. Si Jack lo quería en la escena del crimen es que la misma era importante. Y cerca del mar eran tan efímeras. Se apresuró a ponerse de nuevo los guantes y la chaqueta. Revisó su reloj de bolsillo, apenas habían pasado un par de minutos.

Terminó de preparar su material en un nuevo maletín, mucho más pequeño y portátil, cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de cascos y ruedas afuera de su casa. Abrió la puerta apenas un segundo antes de que Adam lo hiciera. Este se sorprendió pero logró recuperar la compostura para subir junto al conductor mientras emprendían el camino.

La escena era todo lo que podía esperarse. Había un hombre dibujando en el medio de una fila de policías que creaban una cadena humana para evitar que los curiosos entraran al callejón cerca del muelle donde asumía había tomado lugar el crimen. Podía oler la sangre y el óxido, la carne y algo más… algo mucho más agradable. Se acercó a la fila y levantó la nota del comisionado antes incluso de que pudieran preguntar su nombre.

—¡Doctor Lecter! Lo esperábamos.

—Jack, lamento la demora, vine tan pronto como pude hacerme con un carruaje.

—Haz hecho más que la mitad de mi equipo.

Jack lo saludó animadamente, pero era claramente para no ser descortés, su expresión se volvió tensa un segundo después cuando le guió más y más al interior del callejón. Ahora sí que podía olerlo todo.

El cuerpo era de una mujer joven. No debía ser mucho mayor que su propia Abigail y mirándola con detenimiento se le parecía bastante. Tenía puesta la camisola para dormir, su piel pálida y fría se mostraba impúdicamente por la ropa que se fijaba a su cuerpo por la humedad provocada por su propia sangre. Estaba montada en lo que parecía ser una cornamenta con la cabeza casi cercenada colgando precariamente de su cuello y su cabello caía, suelto y lacio sobre el suelo sucio del callejón.

—Ahora entiendo a qué te referías con una escena perturbadora–. Dijo en voz suave, pero la realidad es que no se sentía turbado en lo absoluto. Cómo médico y debido a sus pasatiempos más secretos Hannibal había visto mucho peor. —Tan joven… es una tragedia sin duda. ¿Sabes su nombre?

—Molly Grisham. La encontró uno de sus vecinos cuando volvía del bar hace quizás una hora. Según él trabajaba como prostituta a las afueras de uno de los bares del muelle, a unas dos calles de aquí.

—Bueno, no creo que necesites mucha de mi ayuda… es claro que la causa de muerte fue el corte en su cuello. Incluso si el corte hubiera sido menor, con la cantidad de sangre que veo en su ropa dudo mucho que habría sobrevivido luego de ser… exhibida.

—Quisiera un examen un poco más completo antes de enviarla a la morgue. Lo que pueda decirme antes de moverla. Necesito preservar la escena para alguien más.

—¿Preservarla? ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo Ja…?

El aroma. El aroma fue lo primero que Hannibal notó sobre Will Graham. Le envió una señal eléctrica al cuerpo, como un rayo, una sacudida, una epifanía que cambia tu mundo en un segundo. Podía ocultarlo bajo esa capa de pesada colonia antiferomónica pero jamás engañaría una nariz como la suya. Era el aroma a omega, pero no cualquier omega. Su Omega.

—Lamento la demora, Jack, es difícil conseguir un carruaje en esta ciudad sin un chaperón, he dejado a Matt allá atrás para que lo mantenga cer… ¿Jack?

—Dr. Lecter, este es Will Graham. Mi protegido dentro de la fuerza, mi arma secreta. El primer y por ahora el único miembro omega del cuerpo de policía de Londres.

Will Graham no era como ningún omega que Hannibal hubiera visto antes. Su aspecto era confuso por decir lo menos. Era sin duda el reflejo del conflicto que el hombre debía tener entre su género primario y secundario. Tenía el cabello más largo de lo usual en un varón pero mucho más corto que una mujer, rizos color chocolate que acariciaban su rostro, especialmente cuando se quitó el sombrero de fieltro.

Usaba corsé, lo veía por la curva de su cintura, la chaqueta era moda omega sin duda, si bien el corte era algo menos ajustado. La camisa tenía una corbata blanca con encaje y el faldón trasero era un poco más largo de lo normal. Sus pantalones eran altos y ajustados como los del propio Hannibal, en un tono de gris algo más claro que su chaqueta. Sus hermosos ojos azules evitaron su mirada en cuanto los posó en él.

—¿No te agrada el contacto visual, por lo que veo?

—Los ojos son engañosos, ves demasiado, no ves lo suficiente… Le pido que no se ofenda pero me es muy distrayente ver a la gente a los ojos—Algo, y Hannibal no estaba seguro de que en ese momento, era especial sobre ese omega tan extraño. Pero definitivamente lo iba a averiguar.


	2. Heridas abiertas

Will avanzó hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de la escena del crimen. Aquella era una visión horrible para él. Esa pobre muchacha. Cerró los ojos, incómodo por saberse observado por alguien más que Jack en ese momento que era íntimo para él. Íntimo para ella. Ella que a pesar de su edad ya no gozaba de ningún nivel de intimidad. Su trabajo le había arrebatado eso hace mucho tiempo. La herida de su cuello sin duda la había matado pero no sería la única. Había luchado, lo veía en sus uñas, en sus brazos.

Le cortó el cuello pero Will casi podía asegurar que no había abusado de ella. La cornamenta… La había montado. Era hermosa para él. Era un regalo, era una disculpa. No había odio ahí, no que Will pudiera sentir. No. Si quisiera destruirla jamás la habrían encontrado.

—Will.

La voz de Jack lo sacó de su estupor y sacudió la cabeza suavemente para ordenar sus ideas.

—Lo siento—. Dijo frotándose los ojos con expresión cansada. — Este es un hombre muy solitario Jack. Creo que matarla no fue su primera intención. No hay, odio aquí…

Oh, así que ese era el talento que aquel Omega tenía que lo hacía digno de formar parte una fuerza elitista y masculina como la de Crawford. Hannibal nunca había visto tal convicción y empatía en una sola persona.

—Crimen de pasión entonces.

—No, no lo entiendes. Es decir, debía parecerle hermosa, la dejó aquí como un homenaje.

—Una obra bastante macabra, pero no puedo decir que no veo la estética detrás de ello. La gente solía pensar que la cornamenta de un ciervo maduro podía curar heridas. Sin duda el corte causó su muerte, pero no sabré si el resto de las heridas fueron post mortem hasta no tener un lugar más adecuado para examinarla.

—No creo que tuvieran esto en mente cuando pensaron en eso. —Comentó Jack meneando la cabeza.

—No, concuerdo con el Dr. Lecter. Él no quería hacerle daño, es una disculpa… pudo esconderla o lanzarla al mar, en cambio quiso arreglar el daño. Mira su cabello, Jack, está cepillado y limpio. Quería hacerla ver lo mejor posible.

Jack suspiró, Hannibal no pudo evitar notar que eran tan cercanos que el Omega le llamaba por su primer nombre. Siendo este un caso tan inusual. ¿Cómo es que Hannibal nunca había oído hablar de este Omega?

—Lo mejor será sacarla de las calles, lo que menos necesito es su cara en los periódicos mañana con la pluma de Freddie Launds llenando a la ciudad de pánico. Veré que esté lista para un examen más minucioso a primera hora de la mañana. Doctor Lecter, si pudiera firmar unos papeles para mí.

—Por supuesto. Señor Graham, es un placer conocerle —. Hannibal ofreció la mano y el Omega la tomó dudoso, sin mirarle a la cara. Hannibal no la estrechó, le dio la vuelta y un suave beso en los nudillos. El hombre reaccionó casi arrancándosela y alejándose de ahí, de vuelta al cadáver.

—Te pido que no le atormentes, es un elemento muy valioso para mí—. Le reprendió Jack. — No es bueno socializando, mucho menos con Alfas como tú.

—Te aseguro que por ahora mi interés es sólo profesional, tienes una criatura muy interesante entre tus manos Jack.

—Y gracias a Dios, tenerle en la fuerza ha causado toda clase de problemas pero se ha probado a sí mismo incontables veces. Pero dejemos al Señor Graham en paz. Ven por aquí.

Will tampoco le dio oportunidad a Hannibal de decir algo más. Se escurrió hasta más allá de la línea de policía. Lo bueno del Doctor Lecter es que no tendría que estar presente en la mañana en otra aburrida y tediosa autopsia con el Dr. Chilton. 

Dios sabe que veía ese hombre en Will, seguro no era ningún tipo de atracción mutua. Will detestaba al hombre, era presuntuoso, pomposo y exagerado, sorprendentemente promedio para un Alfa. Además, Will no era un omega normal. No iba a casarse y tener hijos en un futuro cercano, principalmente porque en sus casi 27 años nadie había querido casarse con él.

Suponía, desde su tierna infancia, que era debido a que no era especialmente atractivo. Hoy día usaba el corsé por costumbre, pero realmente no es que sirviera para aumentar su apariencia a favor de lucir como una pareja más fértil. Will suponía que era fértil, sólo que no era apuesto como un beta ni delicado como la mayoría de los omega. Y su personalidad no ayudaba en nada, había rechazado a casi todos sus pocos pretendientes casi sin darse cuenta. Su padre había sido pescador, no tenían dinero para ofrecer a su hijo a nadie que pudiera mejorar su calidad de vida y Will había comenzado a trabajar desde joven para ahorrarse la humillación.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos, lo que acababa de ver sería suficiente para darle pesadillas, no tenía que agregarle sus conflictos con sus propios defectos a la mezcla si quería descansar al menos unas horas antes de verse envuelto de nuevo en la muerte. Gracias a Jack Crawford Will vivía bien. 

Le había dado empleo al morir su padre, un hogar. Junto con su esposa le habían enseñado toda clase de cosas, a leer, a escribir, había leído todo lo que había en su casa y ahora estaba aquí. El primer omega en la fuerza de policía. No era un trabajo de campo ni era glamoroso, pero pagaba una casa decente en un barrio decente y personal con sentido común y la suficiente lealtad para saber que no debían juzgar a su joven amo por su estilo de vida.

—Señor Graham. El carruaje.

—Lo sé, Matthew, disculpa la demora—. Susurró mientras subía al carruaje por la puerta que el sirviente mantenía abierta para él. Matt siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con él, a falta de un término más acertado como protector y algo controlador.

—Apenas volvamos a casa me aseguraré de dejarle un calentador en la cama, hace frío esta noche.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. ¿Será mucho pedir que tengas el carruaje listo para mañana a primera hora? Es indispensable que esté en la morgue en cuanto abran sus puertas, hay mucho que hacer—. Dijo con un timbre emocionado, algo inapropiado quizás considerando la naturaleza de su trabajo, pero sin duda algo de lo que podía estar orgulloso.

—Por supuesto, Señor Graham, lo que usted solicite.

—Gracias, Mathew.

\-----000-----

Hannibal estaba particularmente ansioso esa mañana, su encuentro con el Señor Graham pudo ser fortuito pero estaba seguro de que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de un cortejo. Claro que no sería adecuado hacer algo de esa índole mientras trabajaban juntos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en como aquella era la primera vez desde sus tiempos de estudiante en París que deseaba cortejar a un omega. Quizás se mudarían a la ancestral casa Lecter a las afueras de la ciudad donde vivía su amada hermana con su tía.

Podrían criar una familia ahí. Hannibal las visitaba a menudo y mantenía intensa correspondencia con su hermana, pero la vida relajada y frívola del condado no le atraía. Hasta ahora claro, quizás con un consorte a su lado podría ser el Conde Lecter que se esperaba que fuera. Pero aquello no era lo importante ahora. Debía saber más de Will Graham, al menos lo suficiente para medir su acercamiento y calcular qué movimiento le daría las mejores oportunidades.

Abigail tocó suavemente su puerta.

—¿Señor? El carruaje está listo.

Hannibal salió de la habitación, impecable como siempre, quizás un poco más de lo normal. Llevaba su mejor camisa y se había puesto colonia. Lo que quizás no era la mejor idea antes de abrir un cuerpo. Pero no le preocupaba, tenía todo lo necesario para proteger su ropa de lo que aquella muchachita trágica pudiera depararle.

Haciendo lo que hacía era imposible que aquella fuera la primera vez que Will era testigo de una autopsia, le habría gustado ser el primero en mostrarle las maravillas del cuerpo humano.

El carruaje no detuvo su tren de pensamientos a pesar del bullicio de la calle, de los cascos retumbando en la pequeña estancia o de la brusquedad con que frenó frente al viejo edificio de la policía. Había planes de construir uno nuevo, pero mientras tanto la creciente fuerza de la Reina se cumulaba como un nido de ratas en aquella ineficiente construcción. En sus días, Hannibal imaginaba, había sido un edificio esplendoroso. 

Algo que provocaría miedo en los criminales, un símbolo de justicia y de estoico heroísmo. Pero nada permanece, y los valores de muchos de los que trabajaban en sus entrañas estaban tan podridos como sus cimientos.

Hannibal vivía de la renta de su condado, trabajaba por placer, pero incluso una práctica privada era aburrida, por eso aceptaba ayudar a Jack siempre que podía. Era interesante. Casi siempre. Sabía el camino de memoria, acostumbrado como estaba a ser el primero en llegar, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que a pesar de su puntualidad ese título se lo había ganado Will Graham.

Usaba los mismos colores sobrios de la noche anterior, pero a la luz del día su belleza era mucho más enigmática. Sus ojos parecían cambiar de color junto con los pensamientos que Hannibal veía poblar su mente y fruncir su ceño. Era una criatura incomprendida y reflexiva. Tenía las manos callosas de un obrero pero vestía como clase media. Vivía como clase media. Había logrado los que otros sueñan y no había tenido que casarse para ello.

Bueno, en eso podía estar equivocado, después de todo la colonia que usaba podría ocultar el rastro de un reclamo, pero ningún Alfa dejaría a su esposo trabajar, mucho menos bloquear su esencia de aquél modo tan evidente. Él mismo se jactaba de ser un hombre abierto a toda clase de nuevas ideas, pero preferiría saber que su omega llevaba encima el aroma de su amor y su lujuria mientras salía al mundo exterior. Claro que Hannibal tenía curiosas ideas sobre el control.

—Señor Graham, es un placer verle tan temprano por la mañana, ¿Pasó usted una buena noche?

—Tan buena como puede esperarse teniendo en cuenta lo que nos ha citado esta mañana—. 

Respondió, no era particularmente educado, pero detrás había más una nota de desinterés que de vulgaridad. — ¿Pudo descansar usted, Dr.?

—No suelo llevarme el trabajo a casa, es de suma importancia mantener adecuados ciclos de sueño para poder llevar a cabo las labores del día a día de la forma más adecuada. El cansancio deja lugar a los errores y no soy aficionado a cometerlos.

—Tendré que tomar en cuenta su consejo—. Dijo con lo que Hannibal estaba seguro era una diminuta sonrisa.

—Quizás después de esto podría acompañarle a casa y hablarle un poco sobre cómo mejorar sus ciclos de sueño.

—Eso no será necesario—. Respondió Will con una hostilidad que Hannibal desconocía pero lo intrigaba. —Sería inapropiado, considerando mi posición. No dudo que sea el amado anfitrión a cuyas fiestas todo Londres quiere ser invitado, pero no estamos aquí para alimentar la llama de ninguna amistad.

—Le aseguro que ha malinterpretado mis intenciones—. Hannibal quiso defenderse, quizás apenas para mantener un poco de control sobre la situación. Había sido osado, pero los omega solían responder bien a la galantería.

—Y usted debió pensar que yo le encontraba interesante. Pero le aseguro que no es así—. Will habló con firmeza. — Le ruego que no tome a mal mis palabras, no busco ofenderle, pero no sería adecuado para alguien de su posición mantener una amistad con una persona como yo, le aseguro que no soy la más grata compañía.

—Temo diferir, pero no es el momento. Si me permite.

Lo había dejado descolocado, solía ser lo bastante encantador, su amistad era algo que gente buscaba con desesperación, pero Will Graham no era como toda la gente, la idea lo maravillaba.

—Por supuesto, buscaré a Jack, con su permiso Dr. Lecter.

Hannibal lo miró mientras se retiraba por el pasillo, con un andar serio, decidido, con sus bonitos pero aburridos pantalones de vestir, con el corsé ajustado pero discreto bajo la chaqueta. El señor Graham quería que todos supieran que le iba bien. Continuó pensando en él mientras abría a la muchacha. Había algunas suturas en su cuerpo, del lado derecho de su torso, los órganos no estaban en su debido lugar…

Tomó notas de sus interesantes hallazgos, con el mandil de cuero sobre la ropa y las mangas hasta los codos, las manos enguantadas cubiertas de sangre. Crawford y Graham entraron a la morgue poco después, el más joven llevaba un montón de papeles en la mano y los acomodaba con expresión confundida mientras caminaban.

—Dr. Lecter, buenos días.

—Muy buenos días, Señor Crawford.

—Ha terminado con nuestra víctima por lo que veo, la señorita Grisham tenía una hermana, vendrá por su cuerpo en cuanto demos palabra de ello.

—No tendrán que esperar mucho, no tenía heridas profundas con excepción de la que le quitó la vida, el corte fue realizado con un objeto de sierra, probablemente no de origen quirúrgico, no tiene otras heridas con excepción de las punzadas post mortem provocadas por la cornamenta en que estaba montada y una mutilación particular.

—¿Mutilación? — El señor Graham habló esta vez, levantando la vista de sus notas para mirar a la chica en la mesa de metal. Retiró la mirada unos segundos más tarde, como si pudiera ver algo que ellos no.

—Así es, quién la haya matado decidió abrirle, remover sus órganos y luego ponerlos de vuelta en distinto orden.

—En ese caso estamos buscando alguien con un historial de medicina, quizás busca con quien practicar.

—No… Puedes usar un cadáver para eso, Jack, robar tumbas en la discreción de la noche, no tendría que matarla...—Respondió Graham pensativo. Hannibal estaba de acuerdo.— ¿Ella… bueno, tenía heridas genitales?

Hannibal sonrió ante la inocencia de su comentario, el señor Graham pareció muy incómodo respecto a esa sonrisa.

—No, como he dicho, no tenía otras heridas a las realizadas luego de su muerte,

—Entonces no lo hizo por placer sexual. Ella era especial, la quería por algo más, le cepillo el cabello, la montó para que pudieran encontrarla—. Explicó Will, una emoción en su voz hasta ahora monçotona y calmada. — Creo que lo hará de nuevo, Jack. Ella tenía algo, pero… pero no era lo suficiente para él. Lo hará otra vez hasta encontrar lo que busca.

—¿Y que busca?

—No…. No lo sé. Pero no dejó detrás ninguna pista o testigos, sabe lo que hace y cómo hacerlo, no se detendrá.

—Entiendo. ¡Zeller! —Uno de sus detectives entró corriendo por la puerta, saludo a Will y Hannibal con una inclinación de cabeza antes de atender a su jefe. —Quiero que investiguen estudiantes de medicina, carniceros, gente con acceso a materiales de corte y gente con experiencia en taxidermia, especialmente de animales grandes. ¿Doctor Lecter, algo más?

—Quizás debería implementar un toque de queda para las señoritas, su estilo de vida las hace especialmente vulnerables a gente como él.

—Ya oíste Zeller. No creo que hagan mucho caso, pero mientras más hagamos mejor. Will, te veremos para cenar mañana. ¿Correcto?

—Por supuesto—. Dijo con una sonrisa el aludido. Que familiaridad tenían, pensó Hannibal, ambos se hablaban por su primer nombre. ¿El no era digno de su amistad pero sí Jack Crawford? Intentó no sentirse ofendido mientras se quitaba los guantes y el mandil, acomodando su camisa a lo más cercano a su esplendor original.

—¿Nos acompañaría Doctor?

—Sería un placer para mí.

—Estupendo. Les haré llamar si tengo alguna novedad, espero esa novedad no sea otro cuerpo. 

Se retiró de inmediato seguido por el tal Zeller. El señor Graham suspiró, metiendo sus papeles y notas a un viejo maletín y evitando mirar a la víctima entre ellos.

—Señor Graham ¿Tiene forma de volver a casa? Sería un placer para mí llevarle.

—Oh, le ruego no se preocupe, deberían estar esperándome afuera.

—Entiendo, en ese caso permítame al menos acompañarle a la puerta.

—No es necesario, se lo aseguro, sé que es lo que los Alfa como usted hacen con los omega, pero le aseguró que no es necesaria su cortesía para conmigo.

—Tonterías, Alfa, beta u omega los buenos modales no tienen distinción— Debatió Hannibal, poniéndose la chaqueta y tomando su propio maletín de la mesita de trabajo a su lado. En el aire flotaba el olor a alcohol que había usado para limpiar sus instrumentos— ¿Me permite?

—Si usted insiste.— El omega finalmente aceptó, Hannibal sonrió y le abrió la puerta, saliendo tras él y caminando por los bulliciosos pasillos de la estación.

—¿Conoce al Señor Crawford hace mucho?

—Oh sí, desde que era un muchacho, Jack ha sido como un padre para mí—. Dijo Will, agradecido. 

—Ya veo, si no es indiscreción preguntar ¿Cómo es que terminó trabajando para la policía?

—Es algo indiscreto, pero tomaré su curiosidad como genuina y le diré que mientras convivía con Jack, la profesión pareció llamarme. No hay mucho que la sociedad nos permita hacer a los individuos omega, si mi forma de pensar y ver lo que hace esta gente es útil, entonces lo prefiero a dedicarme a la costura o algo similar.

—¿No sería más agradable casarse y olvidarse del problema en primer lugar? —Preguntó, osadamente. Quería importunar, su género era claramente una fuente de conflicto. 

—Ahora está siendo indiscreto. Gracias por su cortesía Doctor, pero este es mi carruaje.

Will se detuvo abruptamentefrente a un carruaje pequeño y viejo, pero en buen estado. Su mirada estaba fría ahora. Hannibal se había excedido, pero no podía evitarlo, aquel hombre le llamaba a ser indiscreto de muchas maneras.

—Señor Graham, todo está listo.

—Gracias Matthew. Que tenga buen día Doctor, lo veré mañana.

—Por supuesto. 

Will no lo miró un segundo más, tomó la mano de su sirviente para subir al carruaje y este cerró la puerta trás el. Su mirada se cruzó con Hannibal apenas un segundo pero pudo ver el odio y la amenaza en ella. El Alfa sonrió, una sonrisa canina y maliciosa. ¡Adorable! Estaba enamorado de su frágil señor. ¿Realmente pensaba que Will le correspondería? Le hablaba en su primer nombre, cierto… pero ahora estaba en su vida. Dejaría de llamarse Conde Hannibal Lecter II, antes que dejar que alguien más desposara, reclamara y pusiera en Will la semilla de los muchos hijos que deseaba tener.


	3. La cena y el muchacho en el parque.

Hannibal bajo de su carruaje casi 25 minutos antes de la hora a la que fue citado. Normalmente sería puntual, pero tenía toda la intención de ganarse el favor de los Crawford con su budín, horneado por él mismo, y quizás algo dulce le llevaría al estómago y eventualmente el corazón del omega que deseaba cortejar. Había decidido hace días que Will Graham sería el padre de sus hijos, su pareja para toda la vida. Su cercanía con los Crawford sería sólo una forma más de asegurar que Will supiera de sus muchos atributos, si bien estaba seguro de que lo que alguien como Graham buscaba en una pareja no era exactamente qué fuera bien aceptado en sociedad.

La casa de los Crawford, Jack y su dulce esposa Bella, era una hermosa casona, algo anticuada para el refinado gusto de Hannibal en decoración, pero sólida, en un buen vecindario y con todos los lujos que alguien podía permitirse tener. Tocó el timbre y cuando la sirvienta le recibió y lo llevó al salón se sorprendió de ver que Will Graham ya había llegado. Will, que hasta un segundo antes estaba sonriendo, sus bonitos dientes expuestos, cambió su expresión en cuanto le vió llegar por una de educado interés, pero Hannibal notó que la sonrisa no regresó.

—Hannibal,no te esperábamos por un rato más. Adelante, siempre es un placer que decidieras acompañarnos—. Dijo Bella, saludando al hombre antes de que su esposo hiciera lo mismo.

—Bella, tan hermosa como siempre, es un verdadero placer para mí ser recibido en su hogar. Espero no sea un atrevimiento pero me tomé la libertad de cocinar un pequeño postre que pudiéramos disfrutar.— Ofreció la fuente y una sirvienta de inmediato la tomó para llevarla a la cocina.

—Oh, que maravilla. Will, Hannibal hace los más delicados postres, tienes mucha suerte, estoy segura que te encantarán.

—No sabía que le gustaba la cocina. Es una actividad considerada de mujeres y omegas—.Dijo Will con seriedad, Jack le lanzó una mirada asesina pero eso no relajó al muchacho. Will lucía especialmente hermoso en un traje completamente negro, con el cuello alto y almidonado, la cintura curva y delicada, sin duda un corset bien ajustado, y un faldón largo y recto, tan masculino como era femenino, una prenda omega muy moderna.

—En muchas ocasiones disfruto de transmitir mis conocimientos sobre la medicina a las arte culinarias. Se requiere una mano delicada y un espíritu paciente, es un pasatiempo muy reconfortante y lleno de recompensas—. Hannibal no parecía ofendido y Will no estaba impresionado, si acaso parecía algo muy propio del doctor, que no era exactamente el tipo de Alfa que Will solía frecuentar.

—Supongo que tiene razón. Yo por mi parte no soporto cocinar.

—Pero Will es un admirable pescador—. Dijo Jack, Will sonrió, apenas levantando las comisuras de los labios.— Tiene también un alma paciente para ello.

—Pescar es mucho más difícil que cazar. La pesca depende del pez, no del pescador, y de saber cuándo debe hacer su entrada. No hay acoso, no hay emoción por la persecución. Hay una manipulación de las circunstancias y de la ingenua naturaleza de las criaturas.

—Sólo usted, Dr. Lecter, podría hacer sonar a la pesca como un acto de semejante crueldad. —Will no parecía muy complacido por la comparación, Hannibal sonrió ampliamente, para alguien que quiere contener sus emociones tanto como Will, estás eran muy fáciles de leer.

—La crueldad es algo que la humanidad se regaló a sí misma, los animales no suelen presentarla, es un regalo que sigue dando y seguirá mientras el hombre sea hombre.

—El hombre no es, claramente, el mejor de los animales—. Debatió Will. Había una tensión en el aire que parecía pesar en el ambiente. Jack y Bella se miraron un segundo, confundidos. La mujer de inmediato le dió una palmadita a Will en el hombro para indicarle que la siguiera al comedor.

—Ven, cielo, debo supervisar que la mesa esté lista para la cena, los veremos en un momento caballeros.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando se fueron Jack suspiró, tensando el cuello y luego relajándolo con un seco tronar de sus vértebras.

—Provocar al muchacho no es el camino más acertado si buscas agradarle.

—Pero sí Will es excelente en los debates, tan lleno de maravillosas opiniones—.Dijo Hannibal con una sonrisa peligrosa. Jack no sonrió.

—No creas que no sé qué intentas hacer Hannibal. Will es joven, apuesto, soltero, inteligente y puro. Es un excelente partido, un omega decente que cualquiera querría a su lado y no puedes ocultarme tu claro interés en él.

—Lo lamento, no deseaba hacer tan obvias mis intenciones.

—Will no se dará cuenta si no le pides un cortejo explícitamente, eso lo debes saber. También debes saber que Will no es un omega gentil y dócil que sea fácil cortejar. Tiene metas, tiene una carrera por la que ha trabajado. Tiene independencia. No va a dejar ir nada de eso por un alfa con dinero y la promesa de tener una familia.

—No creerías que yo sería capaz de quitarle a Will nada de eso, ¿o sí? Es lo peculiar de sus pensamientos lo que me hace buscar su favor.

—Pisa con cuidado, Will es como un hijo para mí. Y no eres el único alfa detrás suyo, el Dr. Chilton ha dejado muy en claras sus intenciones de cortejar a Will.

—No me digas…

—Claro que Frederick es un alfa un poco más…

—Adornado.

—Pomposo—. Declaró Jack.— No es exactamente lo que Will está buscando, pero se ha acostumbrado a sus visitas y sus regalos, la costumbre es una fuente de afecto.

—Entiendo. Me aseguraré de hacer claras mis intenciones.

—No te ofendas si eres rechazado. Will es muy especial.

—En verdad lo es…

\-----000-----

La cena fue una oportunidad para que Hannibal apreciara más de Will, sus modales estaban lejos de ser perfectos, pero eran lo bastante buenos, Hannibal podría enseñar sin problema cuando fuera necesario presentarse en sociedad. También bebía mucho vino, quizás había un historial de alcoholismo en su familia, tendría que ser cuidadoso, especialmente cuando decidieran tener una familia.

La comida fue buena, sin embargo el postre, un suave, delicado y tradicional budín con pasas que Hannibal había llevado fue sin duda el punto más alto. Incluso Will fue incapaz de dejar salir un suave “mmm” de deleite al probarlo. El sonido viajó directo a la entrepierna de Hannibal, que se ajustó discretamente. Esos sonidos tendrían que sonar en su oído, cuando entre el aire cálido de su habitación hiciera a Will suyo, casi podía sentir sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, demandando que su miembro le diera la atención que merecía, le llenara de cachorros y de la sumisión que Hannibal sabía todo omega experimenta durante el sexo.

—¿Dr. Lecter?

—Lo lamento, me perdí en mis pensamientos un segundo. ¿Decías?

—Jack dijo que tiene familia en Europa.

—Oh, así es, mi familia es nativa de allá, sin embargo la mayoría nos mudamos a América cuando fue posible. ¿Tu tienes familia Will?

—No, sólo los Crawford—- Dijo con gesto ausente.— No necesito más, ellos han sido muy amables en tratarme como uno más de los suyos.

—Eres un buen muchacho, Will, no lo haríamos de otra forma—. Dijo Bella y Will se sonrojó suavemente, concentrado en su postre.

—¿Tienes hermanos, no es así, Hannibal?

—Mi hermana, Mischa, vive con mis tíos Robertas y Murasaki a las afueras de Boston. Mi hermano, Nigel, es el único de nosotros que no abandonó Europa, me parece que vive en Londres ahora.

—¿La vida americana no atraía a su hermano? —Dijo Will, Hannibal pudo sentir un reto ahí.— Es mucho menos glamorosa que la de Europa, estoy seguro. 

—Nigel es un hombre complicado, cuando nuestros padres murieron yo y Mischa nos quedamos con mis tíos. Nigel no tuvo tanta suerte, desde joven se unió a la milicia, imagino que esa vida de gloria y sangre es algo atractivo. 

—Tanto como para dejar a su familia y quedarse solo del otro lado del mundo…

—Oh, no. Nigel está vinculado. Si no mal recuerdo hace un par de meses que su esposo, Adam, dió a luz a su segundo hijo. Adam es inglés, así que su nuevo hogar no es una sorpresa.

—¿Les conoces?

—No, jamás los he visto. No he viajado al viejo continente en años, si bien me gustaría hacerlo, conocer a mi familia, quizás traer a Nigel a casa. ¿Conociste a tu madre Will?

—Lo suficiente para recordar cuando se fue con otro.—El aire era tenso. Will miraba a Hannibal como midiendo qué tan hostil podía ser y Hannibal parecía de lo más divertido. Ninguno parecía recordar que los Crawford seguían ahí.

—¿No deberíamos ser más profesionales?

—Somos adultos, Will, nada nos impide ser amistosos.

—No le encuentro tan interesante—. Concluyó el omega. Hannibal sonrió ante el desafío.

—Lo harás…

Will iba a responder algo mordaz. Algo vil que le diera a entender que su exagerado alarde de clase e inteligencia no le hacía mejor a sus ojos. Pero entonces tocaron a la puerta. Segundos después Bryan Zeller entró, apresurado y con el rostro tenso. Jack se puso de pie, Hannibal le siguió.

—Lamento mucho molestarlo, Señor Crawford, pero tienen que venir conmigo, ahora.

—¿Que sucede, Zeller? —Preguntó Jack. — Es otra chica.

—Es un chico, un omega. 

—¿Seguro que es el mismo asesino?

—Tiene que verlo…

Los tres se vistieron de inmediato y se subieron al carruaje de Will, el más cercano a la casa. Tan distraído estaba con la situación que Will no se negó a dejar que Hannibal le pusiera su abrigo, ganándose así una mirada de puro odio del sirviente del mismo. Hannibal le sonrió con una calma admirable, ese hombre sería lo primero de lo que se desharía cuando Will fuera suyo.

Llegaron al parque en menos de 20 minutos, las calles vacías y húmedas por la hora. Este asesino estaba buscando algo, quizás si Hannibal no estuviera en plena cacería por su cuenta podría encontrarlo. No debería ser difícil, pero su interés estaba en otra parte. El chico estaba en el parque más grande de Baltimore. Ocultó entre la niebla, completamente desnudo, no parecía tener signos de apuñalamiento, a diferencia de las mujeres, pero estaba limpio, peinado. Y como ellas estaba montado en las astas de lo que debía ser un enorme ciervo. 

Will tragó saliva y se quedó unos pasos detrás de Jack y Hannibal. Esto era un poco más personal. Se parecía mucho a las otras chicas también. Cabello castaño, lacio y largo, un hermoso rostro con ojos azules y pecas en las mejillas. El aroma del celo aún destilaba de su piel. Jack no parecía enterado, pero Hannibal estaba vagamente interesado y Will estaba siendo genuinamente afectado por él.

—¿Sabemos quién es? — Zeller y su compañero, Jimmy Price, aparecieron rápidamente con una libreta y notas hechas apresuradamente.

—Cristian Thomas, 19 años, omega. Se dedicaba a la prostitución, vivía con otras dos chicas en un departamento a unas calles de aquí. 

—¿Hace cuanto terminó su celo?

—Ayer. Sus compañeras dijeron que normalmente descansaría unos días antes de volver a las calles luego del celo, pero que pagar el hospicio le había costado todo su dinero y que tenía que volver a trabajar si quería pagar su renta.

Will conocía muy bien esa vida, los hospicios donde te encerraban con un montón de otros omega en celo, en habitaciones sin ventanas, con puertas con cientos de seguros y candados. Dónde lo único que tenías para calmar tu calor eran juguetes, nudos falsos y los otros omega. No que Will se lo dejaría saber a nadie, pero había tenido mucho sexo con otros omega en ese proceso. A veces la necesidad de tener algo en tu interior, incluso el pequeño miembro de otro de tu género secundario, era mejor que arder hasta perder la conciencia. 

No todos los omega tenían miembros pequeños, recordó, mirando al joven frente a él que tenía bastante más que ofrecer. Esos eran siempre los más cotizados, pero a falta de muchos de ellos aprendías mucho sobre sexo oral, estimulación de áreas poco convencionales, entre otras cosas. Will sabía que los omega no eran buenos en la cama por ser omegas. Nadie hablaba de cómo aprendías, pero lo hacías, incluso si como Will jamás habías pasado la noche con un Alfa.

—Dicen que salió de casa a eso de las 9, que regresaría por la mañana. Nunca regresó. Sus compañeras salieron a buscarlo, lo encontraron y fueron a buscarnos.

—¿Dr. Lecter?

Hannibal se inclinó y tocó suavemente el cuerpo con sus manos ahora enguantadas. Incluso con ellos podía sentir la suavidad de su piel. No tenía marcas, no tenía mutilaciones, no habían removido sus órganos. Lástima su estilo de vida, aquel era un omega muy hermoso, sin duda en otra vida habría sido muy cotizado.

—Murió por asfixia. Según las marcas se usó algo suave, quizás su propia ropa o algún tipo de cinta de algodón—. Dijo señalando los moretones en su cuello y el enrojecimiento en su boca y los ojos. —No estaré seguro hasta revisarlo en la estación pero no parece haber signos de violencia sexual, tampoco mutilación, las únicas heridas post mortem son las incisiones provocadas por la misma cornamenta.

—No creo que quisiera matarlo...—Pensó Will, acercándose solo un poco más.— No era lo que buscaba, quizás…. Quizás lo vió en la calle, pensó que era una de las chicas y por eso se lo llevó. 

—¿Quieres decir que busca mujeres?

—Sí… es decir, míralo, es extremadamente femenino, considerando su línea de trabajo es probable que no usara la ropa más...apropiada—. Dijo Will, incómodo. Podía imaginarlo, parado en la calle, en medio de la noche fría, con su corset bien ajustado, más piel expuesta que la mayoría de los de su clase, con caderas anchas y el aroma de alguien que acaba de pasar 3 o 4 días deseando nada más que sexo. Con un escote bajo, el cabello suelto y maquillaje en el rostro. Su asesino lo miró y no se detuvo a oírle hablar o a desvestirlo antes de matarle, entonces se dió cuenta de su error.

—No quería matarlo, se sintió culpable y lo dejo para que pudiéramos encontrarlo—. Continuó Will. — No volvió a vestirlo, no tenía ropa para un varón, sólo para las chicas, pero lo limpió, lo peinó y le lavó la cara… No es algo contra quienes ejercen la prostitución, está buscando chicas, chicas que lucen justo así, quizás una de ellas le hizo algo… No le interesan los omega, así que no es cosa de fecundidad. Está buscando una mujer. Es un beta también.

—¿Cómo sabemos eso?

—Para un Alfa sería… difícil resistir el impulso sexual con un omega que acaba de salir del celo, su aroma es aún muy… atractivo.— Ofreció Hannibal, fascinado con la forma en que la mente de Will veía las cosas. Tenía razón sin duda. El patrón era claro como el cristal. — Habría señales de relaciones sexuales, incluso si fueran consensuadas, si se tratara de un individuo Alfa.

—Por Dios… bien. Zeller, Price, llevense el cuerpo, lo quiero perfecto en la morgue en 30 minutos. Will, ve a casa a cambiarte y te veré en la estación. Dr. Lecter, le agradezco mucho su ayuda.

—¿No deseas que haga la autopsia, Jack?

—No hace falta, Chilton está de vuelta, se ocupará de ello.

—Entiendo. —Hannibal hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no parecer decepcionado. Algo tendría que hacer para asegurar que Chilton no fuera suficiente.

—Que lástima que se haya tomado tan poco tiempo de recuperarse...— Dijo Will en voz baja. —Dr. Lecter. ¿Gusta que le lleve a casa?

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, por favor.

—Te veré en un rato, Jack—. Jack asintió y Will se dió la vuelta hacia el carruaje con Hannibal detrás de él como una sombra.

—Señor Graham.

—Matthew, llevaremos el Dr. Lecter a casa. 

—Claro.

—Gracias, Matthew—. Saludo Hannibal, encantado con el extraño gruñido que recibió como respuesta, Will lo ignoró y aceptó la mano que Hannibal apresuradamente le ofreció para subir al vehículo, seguido de cerca por el Dr.

—Sabe usted que su sirviente le tiene una estima particular.

—Matthew se preocupa mucho por mí, es cierto, hace de mi vida mucho más fácil.

—Ya veo—. ¿Estaría en negación o es que Will realmente no podía ver lo mucho que su empleado le deseaba? 

—Ese pobre muchacho...—Pensó Will en voz alta una vez que estuvieron sentados. Hannibal lo miró con educada curiosidad. 

—El celo es una cuestión biológica muy agresiva para los que tenemos un género secundario—. Dijo Hannibal, Will lo miró en silencio.— Claro que para un omega el celo trae impulsos incontrolables y aterradores pero… no es mucho más fácil para nosotros. Un celo Alfa puede ser especialmente desquiciante. Tener que volver a una vida como esa un día después… 

—Sabía que le pasaría algo malo. Debió quedarse en casa.

—Nuestro hombre lo habría encontrado tarde o temprano, tiene el perfil.

—Supongo que en eso tiene razón, Dr. Lecter.

—Hannibal.

—¿Disculpe?

—Llámame Hannibal. 

—No lo sé….

—Por favor, insisto. Incluso si ahora no trabajaremos juntos eres un omega de incomparable inteligencia, me gustaría ser amigos, quizás así un día me encuentres interesante.

—Eso fue… grosero de mi parte, Hannibal—. Admitió. Hannibal Lecter era apuesto, rico, capaz de admitir que el omega que tenía enfrente tenía valor más allá de su belleza y fertilidad… Era justo lo que quería en un Alfa, y por eso lo quería muy lejos de él. —Usted es un hombre interesante…

—Gracias, Will.

El viaje fue demasiado corto. Apenas se hubieron detenido la puerta se abrió. Molesto hombrecillo, habrá que deshacerse de él. 

—Gracias, Will. Ten un magnífico día.

Hannibal tomó una suave y pálida mano entre las suyas, besándola. Will la retiró lentamente y luego inclinó la cabeza.

—Igualmente, Hannibal…

Escuchó el carruaje alejarse, las ruedas traqueteando sobre los adoquines. Entró a casa y Abigail lo recibió con una sonrisa. Su linda Abigail, con su bonito pelo castaño, grandes ojos azules y piel pálida, pecosa y sonrosada. 

La revelación fue súbita y sutil, había visto tantas mujeres en la morgue con la misma apariencia. Y ahora, ahí estaba, lo que estaban buscando, la clave al misterioso asesino que Jack Crawford desesperadamente trataba de aprender para librar a la ciudad de un terror que crecía cada noche.

—Abigail, querida, dime una cosa.

—¿Mi señor?

—Tu padre. ¿Aún trabaja en la carnicería? 

—Lo hace, señor, madre dice qué pasa más tiempo ahí desde que vine a vivir a la ciudad.

Así que eso era, su joven hija se mudaba a la ciudad a trabajar como criada en una casa decente, donde le ofrecían vivienda, comida, ropa y trabajo. Claro que se iría, y él habría perdido a su única hija, suficiente razón para buscar reemplazarla, quizás Abigail era la verdadera víctima, aquella en la que no podía poner sus manos. Quizás no quería. Interesante.

—Abigail, escribiré una carta, lleva un poco de té al estudio si eres tan amable.

—¡Por supuesto!

Salió caminando, sus pasitos resonando en la casa oscura. ¿Cómo usaría esto para su beneficio? Ya encontraría la forma.


	4. Buena Compañia

Pasaron casi dos semanas, y en esas dos semanas no hubo más crímenes con el patrón que habían comenzado a observar con el asesino del muelle. Los periódicos lo llamaban “El Alcaudón” dada su preferencia por empalar a sus víctimas en alguna superficie. A Will le parecía que darle un apodo era algo de pésimo gusto, pero estaba de acuerdo con Jack en algo, sin el Alcaudón a la vista, no había mucho más que hacer. Incluso si ayudaba en otros crímenes, la realidad es que no había mucho trabajo para los detectives de homicidios. Mientras el verano se acercaba Will estaba peligrosamente carente de cosas que hacer.

No podría negarse a tomar las vacaciones que Jack insistía que tomara desde hace varios meses, sin importar cuan poco quisiera hacerlo. Para Will el ocio era peligroso, especialmente en su calidad de omega. Ya bastante difícil era que la gente comprendiera que él disfrutaba trabajar y ser independiente, pero más aún era comprender que quería estar bien lejos de eventos sociales y que la gente viva no era siempre con la que se comunicaba más fácilmente.

Para su mala suerte, había una amiga a quién no podía ignorar, y era Beverly Katz. Beverly era su amiga desde que vivía con los Crawford, su más íntima confidente, era cínica, inteligente, astuta y tenía una agudeza que la mayoría de las mujeres temen mostrar. Aquello era suficiente para que pudieran entenderse y con el paso de los años y de las cartas aquella cercanía no hizo más que aumentar. Así que cuando Bev le mandaba una carta, más aún, una invitación a visitarle en las afueras de la ciudad, dónde el aire es más fresco, las casas más grandes y los campos más verdes, Will no podía encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para decir que no.

Esperaba irse una semana, quizás dos, y volver descansado. Pero no sería posible. Ya bastante era lidiar con Matt, que cada día parecía más enfocado en proteger a su amo de hasta su propia sombra. Y ahora tenía que soportar no uno, pero dos Alfa que competían por su cortejo. ¿Les había dado él señas de interés en su cortejo? Lo había aceptado, no tenía razones para no hacerlo, pero no aceptaba regalos ni era frecuente en su correspondencia. Así que ¿Cómo demonios es que estaba atrapado en una batalla de testosterona y ego entre Frederick Chilton y Hannibal Lecter?

Ambos hombres eran buenos partidos, claro, si bien eran muy distintos entre sí, pero Will no podía evitar sentir que cada regalo que trataba de rechazar o cada carta que respondía eran una invitación a más atención que en el fondo no deseaba. El no deseaba nada, ya tenía todo por lo que había luchado.

Y claro… tenía necesidades. El celo era un suplicio sin un Alfa, pasarlo con otros Omega en clínicas y hostales hacía de esos días un infierno que debía repetir cada tantos meses. Will ni siquiera sabía si quería tener hijos, jamás se le habría ocurrido. No tenía hermanos, así que no tenía experiencia con los niños. Pero sí sabía que era inusual y extraño, especialmente entre sus congéneres, no había muchos omega que vivieran por su cuenta, mucho menos a su edad. Era escandaloso y de alguna forma aquello le gustaba. Chilton y Lecter eran mayores que él, quizás sólo un par de Alfas lejos del ala de su familia estarían interesados en un hombre que muchos tachaban de “indomable”. Aquél apodo sí le gustaba.

—Te divierte mucho mi predicamento—. Se quejó Will mientras tomaban el té en el jardín una tarde. Su amiga se rio y no era la primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban charlando ahí.

—No puedes esperar que no lo encuentre divertido. Es increíble pensar que hay dos Alfa peleando por ti, de todas las personas…

—No es gracioso, Bev, es como si fuera un árbol y dos perros insistieran en ver quién puede orinarlo más… No sé cómo sucedió. Cuando Frederick me pidió permiso para cortejarlo acepté, pensé que perdería el interés, pero no… y Hannibal…

— ¿Hannibal? Nos hablamos por el nombre de pila, ya veo…

—Bev, por Dios…

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Qué pasa con Hannibal?

—No lo sé… sólo sucedió, de pronto empezó a enviarme regalos y para cuando me di cuenta estábamos en un cortejo y me envía poemas, tiene una prosa admirable y la poesía tampoco se le da mal, pero… No puedo hacer esto, apenas y puedo pensar en que responder.

—Bueno, no creo que esperen que respondas con versos, pero esperarán algo.

—Es una pesadilla… jamás debí aceptar nada de esto, deberías verlos. Ni siquiera estoy interesado en casarme, eso no es para mí…

— ¿Sabes que existe la palabra “No”?

—No estás ayudando—. Gruño frustrado.

—Tener dos partidos peleando por ti no es un gran problema, pregúntale a mi prima Margaret. Además, si te agota su competencia solo decide por uno y listo. Cuando quieras casarte estará ahí.

—No sé si llegará ese día…—Gimió. — Además, no tengo ninguna razón genuina para rechazar a uno sobre el otro.

—A ver, seamos ordenados y racionales—. Beverly bajo su taza y se acomodó en su bonita silla de jardín. Empujó un cojín a su costado y tomó de una mesita cercana un cuadernito con tapas de cuero y un lápiz. — Haremos una lista, ya que ninguno de los dos te gusta especialmente simplemente decide cuál te gusta menos.

—No estoy comprando un sombrero, Bev.

—Los hombres son como sombreros Will, uno no puede tener el sombrero perfecto, pero puedes elegir el que te va mejor y algún día será tu favorito. En este mundo ni tu ni yo valemos mucho si nos negamos a usar ese sombrero para siempre.

—No tenía idea de que eras tan fatalista con respecto al matrimonio.

—Es que no has visto las opciones que me ofrece mi padre, pero no estamos hablando de mí. A ver, lista. Comienza.

—Pues… Ambos son amables, educados… ambos tienen perfiles en medicina, así que tienen buenos recursos gracias a su práctica privada.

— ¿Qué hay de su apariencia?

— ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

—Oh, la tiene toda. Cuando te cases pasarás tu noche de boda con uno de ellos.

—Por Dios—. Se quejó Will, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Así que… ¿Qué te gusta de ellos?

—No lo sé… Frederick tiene bonitos ojos.

—Vale, bonitos…ojos.

—Pero Hannibal es más apuesto, no sé qué es, hay algo sobre su rostro, sus facciones… es varonil y elegante…

—Ya veo…—Bev levantó una ceja pero no dejó de escribir.

—Frederick huele bien, es un hombre muy aseado pero… Hannibal huele mejor… Y es rico, viste impecablemente, sus escritos son admirables. Es un hombre inteligente. ¿Sabes que puede cocinar? No tenía idea de que los Alfa siquiera pusieran un pie en la cocina, pero el hombre lo hace. ¿Cómo encuentra el tiempo?

—Will—. Llamó su amiga.

—Y, claro Frederick tiene una buena reputación, al parecer será el jefe del Asilo de Baltimore, es una posición honorable y bien remunerada para un profesional de la salud, pero no ha escrito tanto como Hannibal, he oído rumores de que le ofrecerán una posición en una gran universidad, aunque también he oído rumores de que quieren que toque con la sinfónica de Baltimore. Ni siquiera sabía que tocaba, al parecer puede tocar el clavicordio como uno toca a la puerta.

—¡Will!

—¿Qué?

—Si te gusta Hannibal Lecter puedes sólo dejarlo cortejarte, no tienes que convencerme de ello—.Dijo bajando el cuaderno, era claramente inútil.

—No lo sé… todo es demasiado fácil con él, es demasiado bueno, demasiado inteligente, demasiado rico, talentoso…

—El mundo es injusto, a veces la gente lo tiene todo.

—Me gano la vida descubriendo a la gente que parece tenerlo todo, monstruos que se esconden a plena vista… es… no sé que es. Pero dónde Frederick es un hombre ordinario y común… Hannibal esconde algo.

—No todos los secretos son malos, pero sí pueden ser dolorosos. No dejes que tus sospechas causen más problemas de los que resuelven.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

Bev estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, cuando una mucama salió apresuradamente de la casa rumbo a su mesa.

—Señorita, hay dos señores en la puerta. Un Doctor Chilton y el Conde Hannibal Lecter II

¿Conde? Por Dios, Will había venido a relajarse y disfrutar de vacaciones que no quería. Y ahora tenía que lidiar con el mismo problema del que había venido a quejarse. Miró a Bev suplicante pero ella tenía una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Esplendido! Llévalos al salón de dibujo, estaremos ahí en un momento.

—Sí, señorita.

—Te odio—. Murmuró Will.Bev ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Sonríe, Will, tenemos invitados.


End file.
